User blog:IFauxy/Faux's PokeShop!
Howdy there! I'm Faux, AKA iFauxy! Welcome to my shop! Updates Update 0.1: Rebuilt Shop Update 0.2: I recently just caught all the forces of nature and Lapras! All added in shop Update 0.3: Added the "Gift Pokemon" Section. In it are Eevee, Seviper, and Tyrouge! Update 0.4: Added another note Update 0.5: Added another thing to the wishlist Notes Please read my wishlist before making a request When you want a poke add your IGN, what you want, your offering, and when I reply "Accepted", you have to reply back. You have a 10 day limit to do so or I'll cancel you're trade Please don't rage when I decline your request. It's childlike. My IGN is the same as my username If you want a specific gender pokemon it's going to cost you more Starters Charmander XY.gif|Charmander Squirtle-Shiny XY.gif|Squirtle(Not Available Yet) Bulbasaur XY.gif|Bulbasaur Cyndaquil XY.gif|Cyndaquil(Not Available Yet) Totodile XY.gif|Totodile Chikorita XY.gif|Chikorita Torchic XY.gif|Torchic Mudkip XY.gif|Mudkip Treecko XY.gif|Treecko Chimchar XY.gif|Chimchar Piplup XY.gif|Piplup Turtwig XY.gif|Turtwig Tepig XY.gif|Tepig(Not Available Yet) Oshawott XY.gif|Oshawott(Not Available Yet) Snivy XY.gif|Snivy Fennekin XY.gif|Fennekin Froakie XY.gif|Froakie Chespin XY.gif|Chespin(Not Available Yet) Litten SM.gif|Litten Popplio SM.gif|Popplio Rowlet SM.gif|Rowlet Rare/Very Rare Pokemon Honedge XY.gif|Honedge Zoroark XY.gif|Zoroark(Evolved from Zorua) Sableye-Mega ORAS.gif|Mega Sableye Skarmory XY.gif|Skarmory Scyther-M XY.gif|Scyther Sneasel-M XY.gif|Sneasel Snorunt XY.gif|Snorunt Noibat XY.gif|Noibat Mr. Mime XY.gif|Mr Mime Joltik XY.gif|Joltik Chimecho XY.gif|Chimecho Helioptile XY.gif|Helioptile Roselia-F XY.gif|Roselia Yanma XY.gif|Yanma Ralts XY.gif|Ralts Rhyhorn-F XY.gif|Rhyhorn Girafarig-M XY.gif|Girafarig Clauncher XY.gif|Clauncher Eggs I have ditto, so maybe I can breed the pokemon you want from this shop. I can't breed the unbreedable tho. Comment down what egg you'd like, Event Pokemon Manaphy XY.gif|Manaphy Rotom XY.gif|Rotom Porygon XY.gif|Porygon(Comes with Up-Grade so it can evolve!) (Since everyone is gonna want this, it's high-priced) Lapras XY.gif|Lapras Gift Pokemon Eevee XY.gif|Eevee Seviper XY.gif|Seviper Tyrogue XY.gif|Tyrogue Legendary/Mythical Pokemon Regice XY.gif|Regice Regirock XY.gif|Regirock Registeel XY.gif|Registeel Tornadus-Incarnate XY.gif|Tornadus Landorus-Incarnate XY.gif|Landorus Thundurus-Incarnate XY.gif|Thundurus Victini XY.gif|Victini Jirachi XY.gif|Jirachi Heatran XY.gif|Heatran Diancie-Mega ORAS.gif|Mega Diancie Shaymin-Land XY.gif|Shaymin(Tell me which form u want) Shinies Pachirisu-M-Shiny XY.gif|Pachirisu Boldore-Shiny XY.gif|Boldore Gastrodon-West-Shiny XY.gif|Gastrodon Manectric-Mega-Shiny XY.gif|Mega Manectric Hoppip-Shiny XY.gif|Hoppip Bibarel-M-Shiny XY.gif|Bibarel Patrat-Shiny XY.gif|Patrat(I'm from b0ssman4225, a youtuber, and I came from a giveaway!) Dem Fossil Poke I have all fossil pokemon except the lake trio. I was too lazy to do the list so there. Howevvverrrr if you want the fossil itself I have all except the old amber and the fossilized egg Items Mega Stones''(Not a big fan of megas so I have low):' ' Manectite DW.png|Manectite Diancite DW.png|Diancite Sablenite DW.png|Sablenite ''Evolutionary Stones: "Okay guys, let's get stoned" '' '' -Eevee Water Stone.png|Water Stone Thunder Stone.png|Thunder Stone Fire Stone.png|Fire Stone Shiny Stone DW.png|Shiny Stone Dawn Stone DW.png|Dawn Stone Leaf Stone DW.png|Leaf Stone Oval Stone.png|Oval Stone Sun Stone.png|Sun Stone Special Combo: All Color Floettes (This was inspired by ThjinhBeo, who also helped me get Shaymin by giving me the blue floette ;3, special thanks to him) Floette-Yellow XY.gif Floette-Orange XY.gif Floette-Blue XY.gif Floette-White XY.gif Floette-Red XY.gif Wishlist -Shiny Pokemon(Shiny Eevee Highly Reccomended) -New Rares(Rockruff and Hawlucha highly reccomended) -Fossilized Eggs -Missing Starters -Good Megas(I guess) -Missing Legendary/Mythical Pokemon -HA(Hidden Ability) Pokemon Category:Blog posts